X: The Chat Room Bob Barker Fans Unite!
by xiscoolerthanyou
Summary: [CRACK! xD] So, what happens when the characters of X all wind up in the same chat room? Chaos of course! props to  Kyouchan2.. Mr. Chaos was hers...ehe Be prepared for random crossovers.. To fully.. sort of understand this madness, DN, FB, and Ouran.


**xAngstboy1999x **signed on

**xAngstboy1999x** writes:

Hello people of the world. Since the diary idea that my therapist had didn't work out very well, she thought that perhaps, if I joined an internet 'chat community' they would be able to better understand my feelings. She feels that kindred souls will gather in an internet community. Yeah right. Well at least Fuuma will likely never visit the chat room of the official Bob Barker website. Or at least I sincerely hope not. Well, anyways, I must be going before he finds this. If he does.. I'll never live it down. He still hasn't stopped talking about the diary incident…

**xKAMUIx** signed on

**xKAMUIx** writes:

Wow, Kamui should really learn how to clear his history…And lock his room.

**superbarkerfanX** writes:

No. Way. You guys like Bob Barker too?! Wow, I thought watching The Price is Right every day and crying at the end of Bob Barker's last show was an embarrassing hobby…but if both the Kamuis do too, then I guess I'm okay!

**xKAMUIx** writes:

…who IS this?

**superbarkerfanX** writes:

…Sorata.

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

…and I thought I was the only one…do you remember episode 193?

**superbarkerfanX** writes:

…I cried when it was over…

**xKAMUIx** writes:

Maybe I should just go now… but I'll be sure to send this link to a couple other _certain_ people who I'm sure would be interested to know of Kamui's _unique_ hobby.

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

…shit.

**hahayourdead **and **xdoubleangstboy1999x** signed on

**hahayourdead** writes:

Well, I never thought that any of the other dragons would enjoy enlightened discussion about the Price is Right. I used to watch it all the time with Subaru-kun. His favorite price game was always Plinko if I do recall… I don't know what KAMUI means by other people being interested in what he sees as Kamui's '_unique_' hobby.. The only reason that I bothered to respond to his email was that I thought by chance Subaru-kun might engage in this discussion.. Seeing as how he always hangs out with Angst Boy. That must be why Subaru-kun is so gloomy these days.. sigh

**xdoubleangstboy1999x** writes:

Who says I'm gloomy? Just because I hang out with Kamui, I'm automatically gloomy? You're so stereotypical, Seishirou-san!

You were never like this…eight years ago…angst

**hahayourdead** writes:

Ah, Subaru-kun! I am afraid that you have just proved my point exactly. And see? Even your USERNAME matches Kamui's!

**xKAMUIx** writes:

Oh my. It does, doesn't it? What an interesting observation, Seishirou.

**hahayourdead** writes:

Thank you, KAMUI. I quite agree.

**xdoubleangstboy1999x** writes:

Stop talking about us like we're not here!

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

…those observations ARE kind of disturbing, though…

Oh God, where did my childhood go?!

**hahayourdead** writes:

Well that was rather random, Kamui.

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

…shut up, Sakurazuka.

**ximnotkirax** and **xthisisLx** signed on

**ximnotkirax** writes:

While this is an interesting conversation, I believe the purpose of this web site is to discuss Bob Barker…and spread the influence of the Price is Right…throughout the WORLD!!! Bwahahahahaha!!

**xthisisLx** writes:

…Light-kun? Is that you?

**ximnotkirax** writes:

…L?!?!

I am NOT Kira! There is no way you can verify it! You've got no evidence! You can't prove anything!

**xthisisLx** writes:

…I never said anything about you being Kira, Light-kun.

**ximnotkirax** writes:

…Oh. Well. Ahem. I knew that.

**superbarkerfanX** writes:

What happened to the discussion of Bob Barker? Wasn't that the whole point of this website?

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

Shut up Sorata.

**ximnotkirax** writes:

So, since I am definitely NOT Kira, one of you must be. Because spreading the influence of the Price is Right would be something that I would do if I were Kira, which I'm DEFINITELY NOT!

**xthisisLx** writes:

True, spreading the influence of the Price is Right _does_ seem like something that Kira might do. There is about a 19.3 chance of this being correct. So let's narrow down the choices. I have a 98.7 sureness that superbarkerfanX is not Kira. However, the one with the user name 'hahayourdead' does seem suspicious. Do you concur… Kira?

**ximnotkirax** writes:

Yes, that does seem logical.. WAIT! That does NOT mean that I'm Kira. Very tricky L.

**xthisisLx** writes;

Yes, that was rather tricky wasn't it.. Don't you agree…Kira?

**ximnotkirax** writes:

…I'm not Kira.

**daddyslittlekiller** signed on

**daddyslittlekiller** writes:

What is a 'Kira'?

**xKAMUIx** writes:

I was just about to ask that same question… this 'Kira' person has been killing off many people… But simultaneously? I really should learn this technique…

**hahayourdead** writes:

(And why exactly am I being accused of being Kira.. I prefer my own style of killing thank you very much. And I wasn't stupid enough to get my jobs noticed in such a way. Although 'god' _does_ have a nice ring to it…)

**ximnotkirax** writes:

HEY!

**xthisisLx** writes:

You would be correct, xKAMUIx. 'Kira' is the mass-murderer who has been killing criminals around the world almost simultaneously, causing widespread panic. Although these earthquakes recently have also proved to be quite terror-inducing among the general populous…

Ah…so 'hahayourdead' is not in fact Kira, but he is a murderer of some sort? What interesting information. And it appears that xKAMUIx also takes some measure of enjoyment in killing others. Is this true?

**xKAMUIx** writes:

Oh, very true. Both the Sakurazukamori and I enjoy killing very much. -

**hahayourdead** writes:

So it is as I've heard; L is the greatest detective on the planet. It's too bad you never picked up on any of my cases; it might have been fun.

**xthisisLx** writes:

…is that a challenge…Sakurazukamori?

Yes, I'm sure I've heard of you…you're rumored to be the best assassin in Japan. You never leave any substantial evidence, but everyone in the government knows that you are the one who carries out the killings…although no one actually knows your true identity.

Perhaps I will take you up on your offer sometime.

**ximnotkirax** writes:

…that is, if you live through the Kira case…BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**xthisisLx** writes:

What was that, Light-kun?

**ximnotkirax** writes:

NOTHING! Nothing at all, L! I didn't say ANYTHING.

**superbarkerfanX** writes:

(doesn't any one want to talk about Bob Barker…?)

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

NO! This situation has gotten out of hand. The last thing on our minds should be Bob Barker. We're talking about the end of the world… And the possibility of mass murderers uniting! This is NO time for the discussion of Bob Barker!

**superbarkerfanX** writes:

Aw…

**XoAyamexO** writes:

Why finally, there has been some activity on this website! I started this website for Bob Barker years ago, and it seems that there finally has just gotten to be some liveliness! It used to be just me, Sorata, and Gure-san! I must phone Tori-san!!

**Hatori **signed on

**xhighschoolgirlsteeheex** writes:

Yes, it does seem that we have some visitors. It has been a while. I mean, what took people so long to realize the significance of Bob Barker? Did he have to retire for that to happen? I still have tears in my eyes. sob

**XoAyamexO** writes:

Come on Tori-san, we don't bite! Chat for a bit!

**Hatori** writes:

…why am I even on here…

**mamaxkyouya** signed on

**mamaxkyouya** writes:

(Disregard the username. Tamaki made it. That idiot…)

I was just thinking the same thing. Tamaki told me that I should research the Price is Right because he wanted our next theme to be of the show. But I'm really not so sure..

**XoAyamexO** writes:

Oh, the Price is Right is such a wonderful show. I design most of the costumes worn by the models you know.

**Hatori** writes:

(I was wondering why you started this website. I knew there must have been a reason…) I'm leaving now.

**mamaxkyouya** writes:

Good idea. I'll just leave this one to Tamaki.

**xthisisLx** writes:

I can safely say that there is a 92.4 chance that they are not Kira. However, there are still others who I can not be so sure of. Let the questioning commence! First question. Are you a mass murderer? Are you Kira?

**hahayourdead** writes:

Not technically _mass_ murderer, just a few now and then… And I'll say it again. I am NOT Kira.

**xKAMUIx** writes:

To question number 1, yes.. and I take pride in my work. To question number two, no I am not Kira but I do like that Kira gets to be called a god… Maybe I should start making people call me that. Will you call me 'God' Kamui?

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

…no way in hell…

**xKAMUIx** writes:

That's too bad…

**ximnotkirax** writes:

I AM NOT KIRA!

**xthisisLx** writes:

You are being quite defensive, aren't you Light-kun.. And that question wasn't even directed at you, I thought you were going to help me with this interrogation… Unless you think you're Kira?

**ximnotkirax** writes:

…I'm NOT Kira. And yes, I will help you with this interrogation. Next question.

**XoAyamexO** writes:

Why are we talking about this 'Kira' person when we could be discussing the Price is Right? This is the whole point of this chat room!

**superbarkerfanX** writes:

That's EXACTLY what I was saying!

**xangstboy1999x** and **xdoubleangstboy1999x** write:

Shut up Sorata!

**superbarkerfanX** writes:

Aww….. But it's the Bob Barker website! We should be discussing Bob Barker!

**XoAyamexO** writes:

Come on Gure-san and Sorata. Let's go to the Dr. Phil website. I'm sure we'll be able to discuss freely there!

**superbarkerfanX** writes:

I love Dr. Phil! Let's go!!

**XoAyamexO**, **xhighschoolgirlsteeheex**, and **superbarkerfanX** signed off

**chocolateloverM** and **acegamerM** signed on

**chocolateloverM** writes:

I've hacked into this website's main frame; if you want Bob Barker to have a website, then I demand that every one of you send me 20 pounds of the finest German chocolate that you can find on the Internet.

**acegamerM** writes:

You're a freak, M.

**chocolateloverM **writes:

You shut the fuck up, Matt! And stop stealing my letter!

**acegamerM **signed off

**xthisisLx** writes:

That's you, isn't it, Mello?

**chocolateloverM** writes:

L?! O-oh…I…had no idea you were here. Heheh. Heh.

**xthisisLx** writes:

Yes Mello. Would you like to participate in our investigation?

**chocolateloverM** writes:

I'll think I'll just sit back and watch.. And eat chocolate of course.

**xthisisLx** writes:

Ok then. Next question. If you were Kira, what would you do to make sure that no one would ever find out?

**ximnotkirax** writes:

Well, first I would develop an intricate series of plans to prove that in no way could I possibly be.. HEY! I am most definitely NOT Kira!!

**xthisisLx** writes:

Again with the 'I'm not Kira' thing. We weren't even asking you anyways.

**hahayourdead** writes:

Well, if I were Kira, I'd kill all of my witnesses. Then in no way would anyone be able to find out.

**xthisisLx** writes:

…

Anyone else?

**xKAMUIx** writes:

Yeah, I'd just kill all of the investigators. Then everyone would be scared to search for me and then no one would find out my identity.

**xthisisLx** writes:

…

**ximnotkirax** writes:

Hmmm….

**xthisisLx** writes:

Were you saying something Light-kun?

**ximnotkirax** writes:

Oh, nothing L.. psycho smirk

**hahayourdead** writes:

(I wish Subaru-kun were here…)

**xdoubleangstboy1999x** writes:

(I am still here… now stop fantasizing about me… or I won't be here for long)

**hahayourdead** writes:

smirk I knew that you wouldn't leave me…Subaru-kun

**xdoubleangstboy1999x** signed off

**hahayourdead** writes:

Now look what you all did… Subaru-kun! Come back!!

**xKAMUIx** writes:

(and I'm sure you had nothing to do with it…?)

**hahayourdead** writes:

Of course not. Subaru-kun just has interesting ways of showing affection.

**xKAMUIx** writes:

…

**hahayourdead** signed off

**xthisisLx** writes:

…there is a 71.9 chance that they are not Kira. But I should still investigate further.

**xKAMUIx** writes:

Don't worry… they'll be back.

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

(I really kind of doubt that Subaru will come back…)

**xthisisLx** writes:

Well, Subaru and Sakurazukamori or not, we still have an investigation to conduct… Right Kira?

**ximnotkirax** writes:

Right L. HEY! Wait. I'm not even going to bother any more. But I'll say it one more time.. I am NOT Kira!

**xthisisLx** writes:

Final question. What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?

**xKAMUIx** writes:

Why, I rather enjoy chocolate myself…

**chocolateloverM** writes:

(my chocolate…)

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

Vanilla. That was always Kotori's favorite too. angst

**ximnotkirax** writes:

I like mint chocolate chip ice cream... But what does this have to do with…

**xthisisLx** writes:

AH HA! You ARE Kira! Light-kun is Kira! Kira would definitely enjoy mint chocolate chip ice cream! Now that my goal of determining Kira's identity is finally accomplished, now I will go get some more cake in celebration!

**xthisisLx** signed off

**ximnotkirax** writes:

Wait! How does that mean I'm Kira? How did you know?! My plan was flawless! L, come back!

**ximnotkirax** signed off

**chocolateloverM** writes:

Wow. This is boring. The rest of you, why haven't you given me my 20 pounds of chocolate yet? Well, screw this, I'll just make do with the 150 pound stash I have at home now.. BUT THAT WON'T LAST LONG!

**chocolateloverM** signed off

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

Well…eh heh, heh…I guess I'll be going now too, then…bye.

**xKAMUIx** writes:

Wait a minute. Not so fast…Kamui. smirk

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

…

gulp

**xKAMUIx** writes:

Oh Kamui, now that everyone else is gone we can talk more _privately_. You get what I mean?

**xangstboy1999x** writes:

(shit..this is _not_ good.. I'd better think of some way out of this. Quick!) Umm, Fuuma, I'm going to be late for tea with Subaru. I promised I wouldn't be late!

**xangstboy1999x** signed off

**hahayourdead** signed on

**hahayourdead** writes:

Oh, KAMUI, it seems that everyone else has left us. I was hoping Subaru-kun would be back on by now…

**xKAMUIx** writes:

What's up with Kamui.. I just wanted to ask him a couple of questions.. About that Kira person anyways… I'd like to meet them.

**hahayourdead** writes:

not listening Well… I really don't have a clue where Subaru-kun is so, if you're not busy would you like to go out for ice cream?

**xKAMUIx** writes:

Sure! That does sound nice. I'd really like to try that mint chocolate chip.. smirk

**hahayourdead** and **xKAMUIx** signed off

**mamaxkyouya** writes:

These people might be even more screwed up than the Host Club… and I never thought that I'd meet anyone more screwed up than them…

**Hatori** writes:

Clearly you've never met Ayame.

**mamaxkyouya** and **Hatori** signed off

**superbarkerfanX** signed on

**superbarkerfanX** writes:

Where'd everyone go? Can we talk about Bob Barker _now?_

**superbarkerfanX** signed off

**daddyslittlekiller** writes:

Who is Bob Barker?


End file.
